Residential and commercial air conditioners include a condenser arranged externally of the building being cooled. A refrigerant is circulated through a coil in the condenser for heat exchange. During operation of the condenser, the coils become quite warm. The hotter the coils, the harder and longer the condenser must operate to cool the building. The present invention relates to a simple device for cooling the condenser coils by spraying a fine mist of water thereon during condenser operation.